


Marry Me?

by Yeahiguess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Heaven, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahiguess/pseuds/Yeahiguess
Summary: Dean asks Cas to marry him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Marry Me?

Dean looked out the kitchen window at Cas working in his garden. His heart almost bursting in his chest to see him so casual. Wearing one of Dean’s old flannels and a ratty pair of jeans. Every morning Cas spent an hour in his garden and another hour keeping his bees. Hell if he actually knew what he did out there but Dean loved to watch him. Cas caught Dean staring and gave him a little head tilt and a smile. Just a little embarrassed Dean went back to doing the dish from their breakfast. This was the domestic bliss he had alway dreamed of. The apple pie life he never thought he could have.

Cas walked in through the back door with a big smile. He leaned over and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth and threw his dirty gloves on the counter. Dean looked down at them with a huff. “I just cleaned that.” He mumbled under his breath.

Cas bent over the sink scrubbing his hands. “Hm. Did you say something?”

One thing he hadn’t imagined about Cas was that he was kinda messy. Not a giant slob or anything, just tiny messes. That he left all around their house. He better be glad he is very cute.

Dean walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. Pressing his nose into Cas’s cheek, he can feel him smiling wide. The warmth of his body pressed against Cas’s. He smelled like dirt, fresh-cut grass, and honey. He still got butterflies being this close to him. Cas turned in his arms to face him, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean leaned in to kiss him.

“I don’t hear you complaining about personal space now,” Cas whispered in his ear. Dean chuckled thinking about them in that crappy motel room. He should have just said screw it and kissed him right then. There had been thousands of moments that he should have let go of all the baggage he was carrying, and opened up to him. Cas pulled out of his arms and went poured himself a cup of coffee. He started talking about his garden, but all Dean could focus on was the streak of dirt on his forehead and how cute it was to see Cas almost vibrating with excitement. Cas tilted his head. “Is everything okay, Dean?”

Dean pulled from his thoughts by Cas’s intense gaze. Before he could even stop it words came tumbling out of his mouth. “Marry me?”

“What?” Cas sat his mug on the counter tilting his head even further. A smile big and bright on his face. Dean drops his head and scrubs his hands over his face. Then he looked back at him with a smile.

“Will you marry me, Cas? You’re my best friend, and I love you more than I could ever really say. I want you here to dirty up my clean kitchen forever.” Cas rolls his eyes and took a step forward. He pressed a hand to Dean's cheek.

“Of course, Dean. Of course, I’ll marry you.” Cas kissed. They stood there for a long time entangled in each other. Cas whispered all the things he loved about Dean into his ear. He always is so much better with words than Dean was.

When Dean retells this story he would always leave out all the tears that Cas wiped from his face. That just like so many other things was just for them.


End file.
